


Shades of Violet

by AthenaxVio



Series: Shades [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, hahaha crack pairings!, sorry for my horrible solo-sex T~T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will have a sequel :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shades of Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Will have a sequel :p

The pages of his book rustled as Vio flipped through it, stopping every so often as to skim over the information. The flickering fire gave out just enough light for him to read without straining his eyes. The other three Links were fast asleep in their rooms, dead to the emotional civil war acting out in their violet-garbed counterpart's mind.  
  
Vio sighed heavily, closing his book and looking at the fire, which was slowly dying out in the grate, only leaving ruby embers and ash in its place. Ruby embers, he noted, that looked just like _his_ eyes. Vio sighed heavily again. Everything reminded him of Shadow-the dark horror novels he had taken to reading lately; the embers in the fireplace; the pure-white snow falling softly outside, covering Hyrule in a blanket of sparkling white. And sometimes (even though he denied it, over and over again to his stubborn sub-conscience), Blue's brash behavior reminded him of his dark lover!

He sighed-once again!-and stretched. Blue had been acting weird around him, and he thought Vio didn't notice then he was both dead wrong and dumber than usual. He wasn't exactly the smoothest person on the planet. How could anyone not notice the longing glances, the awkward attempts to get close, and the moments when Blue would get halfway through saying something nice about him, catch himself and turn ten shades of red, and pivot, sprinting the other direction?

If he were true to himself he'd say that it was actually cute. It didn't make Blue any less of an idiot, but it did bring a smile to Vio's lips. A _small_ smile.

"What are you still doing up?"

Vio jumped and looked over his shoulder. Blue stared at him, a blanket wrapping him naked shoulders. Vio mentally smirked at the brash hero's case of bed-head.

"You realize it's like, midnight, right? Staying up this late cannot be healthy for you. Or anybody, for that matter." He continued, looking out the window. Vio turned around and drew his knees up to his chest. There was a pause, and suddenly a hand came to rest on Vio's shoulder. "Go to bed Vio..."

"...I'm not tired."

"You will be in the morning if you don't go to bed now. Don't make me drag you by the hair. I will do it." The hand squeezed slightly.

"....I'd like to see you try."

The grip on his shoulder changed and another hand came down and hooked itself under Vio's knees. With a grunt, Blue lifted a very startled bookworm over the back of the couch bridal-style. "Hey!" Vio exclaimed, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He tried to squirm out of the hold, but Blue's grip was like iron and he found himself immobile. "Put me down Blue!" He protested, glaring daggers at him.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Do you want Red and Green to wake up?" He hissed. Vio stared warily, but did as he was told. His room was cracked open, so Blue nudged it open and stepped inside, then hooked his toe around the edge and pulled it closed. Vio jumped and glared at him.

"You have your own room you know."

"I know. I don't feel like going to mine."

With that, Blue tossed Vio onto his bed as if he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and plopped onto the bed himself. Vio scowled and rolled so he was facing away from his brash counterpart. His thoughts drifted back to Shadow.

Several minutes later an arm snaked around Vio's waist. He started and twisted to look at the person the arm belonged to. Blue was fast asleep, pressed a lot closer to Vio than he had thought. His head was tucked into the crook of his left arm, and his usually tense demeanor was relaxed and tranquil. Vio's eyes widened, surprised to seeing someone normally so angry and wound up almost....happy, even if he was asleep.

Exhaustion hit the bookworm like a bomb as he realized Blue had had the right idea the entire time. He really was tired. Vio laid back down, ignoring Blue's arm, and let his eyes drift shut. Five minutes later he was lost to the void of sleep.

  
He was hot, and overly so. Something was pressed against his crotch, and every breath he took caused him to rub against it. Vio gasped hotly, blindly arching towards the pressure, eyes cracking open slightly. Something, or _someone_ , growled softly near his ear, and he suddenly became all-too-aware of an arm around his waist as it tightened.

"Wh-....wha?" He asked, voice cracking slightly. He arched upward again, a whimper escaping his lips. The person pinning him down groaned slightly, then pushed himself up. Sleepy, ocean-blue eyes met aroused, half-awake ice-blue ones. Vio flushed, suddenly remembering exactly who he had fell asleep with last night.

"Are you okay...?" Blue asked, balancing on one elbow and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Vio's hands, which were previously clenched in the sheets, weakly pushed Blue away. "Vio?" He tried again, confused. Vio sat up and winced, then pushed himself to the edge of his bed, landing on his feet awkwardly. Blue got up as well and grabbed his arm gently. Much more gently than he would have normally, and that alone sent a spark of desire shooting through the bookworm's nerves. "Are you-?"

"No!" Vio wrenched himself away, throwing the door open and rushing down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring the throbbing between his legs. He sat on the the edge of the tub, trying to calm down. His heart pounding, he tried to think past his pulsing arousal.

He was hot. Over Blue of all people! That wasn't right! He was supposed to love Shadow, get hot over Shadow!-after all he was the only person he would ever love...right? Unless...unless he was starting to have feelings for Blue, which, while it wasn't impossible, was highly unlikely. They were practically polar-opposites. Blue was brash, over-confident, loud, aggressive, and never thought things through before acting, while Vio was intelligent, calm, and always went through every possible outcome in his head before even trying to act. Yep, polar-opposites. So why was he...?

Vio groaned, for more reasons than one. Shit was starting to seriously get complicated.

He had to make the erection go away. However, it would take too long to go away on it's own, and one can only stay in the bathroom for so long without someone else getting either suspicious or worried. Vio bit his lip at the idea that popped up in his head, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He'd have to be near silent, but as long as _IT_ went away... He turned around slowly and started the bath-water, then stripped, carefully avoiding looking at both his erection and the mirror.

He tested the water, just barely holding back a moan at the heat. ' _This is going to be hell...'_ he thought, turning the water off and stepping in.

A fierce blush arose to stain Vio's cheeks as he lowered himself into the water. White heat filled his mind until all he wanted to do was just relieve that burning pressure between his legs again and again until he just passed out from pleasure. _'Have I always been this sensitive...? It was never this intense when I was in the fire temple with Shadow....'_ he wondered in the back of his mind. He reached down, choking back a gasp.

Holy mother-fucking mother of _FUCK._

_'FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckyepI'mdeadI'mgoneI'minheavenholyshitthatwasjustonetouchffffuuuuuuuuck!Ohmydearsweetmother-CENSOR!'_

((A/N: Be glad I censored that. Just-just be glad. Also fun times start here. Kiddies go play in the ball pits-you're not old enough for this if you don't know the definition of yaoi))

Once his mental-pleasure-rant ran out of coherent run-on sentences to form, Vio got down to business, tugging slowly at the hot flesh and biting harshly on his other hand to keep unwanted noises from slipping out.

He ran his fingers teasingly up and down the shaft, flicking the head softly each time before his hand moved back down. For a moment his imagination ran away with him and his hand wasn't his anymore-it was rougher and slightly larger, pumping his member slowly, torturously slowly. His nails dug slightly into sensitive spots, causing his breath to hitch around his other hand; chapped lips slid softly over his inner thighs in his head. _'Holy Din.....'_

A choked moan broke past Vio's lips and his hand and he tensed slightly, before calming and moving his other hand faster, thumb brushing away beads of pre-cum from the head. _'Fuck fuck fuck....ahn.....'_ Imaginary lips moved from his thighs to his sac, tongue flicking out to taste the skin.

"Hnn-" He bit into his hand harder, the coppery tang of blood coating his taste-buds. He moaned softly, that tongue licking a stripe from his balls to the head of his aching member. The mental picture drove him over the edge, along with the pain in his hand. He thrust his hips up into his hand, cum spraying in short spurts, his whole body stiffening and twitching as a hazy fog settled over his senses. He finally relaxed with a drawn out moan.

"Blue......fuck. No. Din-damnit!" Vio sighed heavily.

Well. That backfired and hit him so hard he flew into Termina. _'I'm so confused....'_

A loud knock on the door jolted him from whatever sense of post-orgasmic haze he had. It was Green.

"Hey! Can you hurry up in there Vio? I need to pee!" Vio rolled his eyes. Such an imbecile.

  
The bookworm spent the rest of that week avoiding Blue like the plague. Whenever the hot-headed hero would approach him he excused himself with the excuse that he was pre-occupied. He would stand up and find somewhere else to read if the taller blonde even stepped into the same room as him if he was alone; he stayed as far away from him at the dinner table as possible without Red and Green raising any eyebrows.

Those weeks were also spent arguing with himself, blowing up at himself several times(in the bath or in an empty room), and suffering through very vivid dreams that he felt no need to elaborate on. Was he falling in love with Blue?

However, instead of backing off, the stubborn hero only pressed harder. Which led both of them to their current situation.

"Spar with me." Vio looked up from his book at his blue-garbed counterpart.

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm feeling a little rusty. Get your ass outside and spar with me." His eyes were narrowed, staring down at Vio in a challenging manner; he was holding Vio's sword in his right hand. The Violet hero opened his mouth to protest, give an excuse, anything to keep from being confronted but to no avail.

He sighed, knowing Blue had caught him, and took his sword. The two hero's finger brushed softly as the sword was passed and butterflies flitted in Vio's stomach as he jerked back. His hot-headed captor ushered him to the door and outside.

"If I win the match you stop avoiding me and we talk. You win, I never speak to you or bother you again." Vio froze. Was he serious? This was....so....unlike Blue.

"I'm serious. I'll leave you alone forever ok? If I lose." The bookworm was tense. His tone of voice backed up his words, but did he even want the taller boy to do what he said? He was in love with-fuck this was irritating and he'd already covered it. He took a deep breath and turned slowly.

"Ok. It's...a deal."

The two blondes stepped away from each other and the house, where they would have space. They stared each other down, Blue looking tense, but otherwise calm. Snow fell softly around them, covering the ground with another layer of sparkling white blanket. Their eyes met, and Blue rushed forward, keeping his sword low. He approached with such speed that Vio was caught off-guard, just barely blocking his upward slash. He stumbled back, his arm tingling, and took a pass at Blue's head which was parried.

Sparks flew as swords met in a rush of heated strikes. Blue wanted to win, badly. He didn't give the bookworm a chance to recover at all, pressing forward with a barrage of complicated attacks-some of which left Vio wondering whether he had made them up himself. He huffed, having been knocked back by a powerful thrust that he had no choice but to dodge. 'I've had enough.' He jumped forward, swinging his sword in a wide arc at Blue's head.

Blue didn't flinch. He didn't block the blow like Vio had hoped he would; what he did, instead, startled the bookworm. He _bent backwards_ , the blade flying harmlessly where his head was moments before. The bookworm gasped slightly as his blade's momentum pulled him along with it, giving out a startled yell as Blue twisted out from under him as he fell. He face-planted, his sword slipping out of his grasp. A weight settled itself on his back, pining him to the cold ground, and cold steel pressed against his neck.

"...I win." Ice-blue eyes widened in shock. _'What?!'_

The weight disappeared along with the metal, and Vio rolled over, looking up at Blue's face. The victor held out his hand. He eyed it for a moment before hesitantly taking it, nervous tingles racing through his veins at the touch. Blue pulled him up gently, then, not letting go of his hand, pulled him to the small shed they had built by the house last summer.

"What happened that one night? Or morning, whichever; I was half-asleep." he asked, once they were inside where it was warm. Vio gave him a blank face.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." he dead-panned stubbornly.

"Bullshit Vio! Something did happen and since then you've been ignoring me! Tell me what happened I-.....I don't like being avoided or ignored." _'By me, you mean. You want me to acknowledge you as more than....'_ Blue pulled on his hand gently when he stayed silent for too long. The bookworm blushed, not even realizing their fingers were still intertwined. He yanked his hand away.

"N-nothing happened Blue!" He cursed himself silently for stuttering. The hot-head stepped forward, expression unreadable.

"This is stupid. Please Vi, just tell me the truth." he said quietly. _'Fuck.'_ Vio looked away, heartbeat quickening at how close they were together. "I....I just had a problem ok? It-it's none of your business damnit!" Both boys jumped at the frustration behind his words. Blue frowned, stepping closer.

"...Did it have something to do...with me?" he questioned softly. Vio let out a shaky breath. "No." he replied. "...Don't lie Vio, please."

The bookworm turned toward him, shaking. "Fine! Yes! It's your fault because you think you can just waltz in and take over his spot and I don't even like you like that and- what the hell is with you anyway!? Why are you-you know that-ugh!" He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "You're right. This is stupid. Why do you have to talk to me this bad?" Blue turned Vio to face him.

"I....ok look, don't act like you haven't noticed me dropping hints. You're too....you're too smart for that." The blue-garbed boy's ears turned red. "I know you love Shadow. I'm not a complete idiot-I know you miss him and that....you wish he was still alive. But he's not coming back Vio and I think you.....I think you need to let someone else have a chance." Blue caught the bookworms chin and tilted it up slightly.

"What are you doing...?"

"I don't know." Soft, chapped lips brushed against Vio's and he froze.

  
' _Oh.'_

_'Oh...my...'_

_'What? The ever-loving?'_

_'Fuck?'_

Vio couldn't move. His brain and body were rigid in a state of shock. Blue's hand left his chin and moved to his cheek as he took a step forward, pushing him back slightly. Vio's icy eyes fluttered slightly.

' _No, nope, don't do it don't-okay my eyes are closed and my heart is pounding and shitwhatdoIdo?!'_ Despite himself, with shaky hands, Vio gripped the front of Blue's tunic, pulling him closer. The taller hero took the motion as a go-ahead, swiping his tongue experimentally at Vio's lips. Vio jumped, breaking away.

"Um..."

"That was...."

The two heroes stared at each other. Blue's face was flushed a bright vermillion; and if the heat in his cheeks was any indicator, Vio's was too. Blue cleared his throat hesitantly.

"So...um...I......what I was saying uh, a minute ago I-” Vio shushed him with a roll of his eyes.

"I know what you were trying to say." He said. "So...what does that...?" Blue asked. Vio sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"You were right. You are right. Shadow...he's not coming back, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Wait. So, does that mean you want-?"

Vio gave him a look, then rolled his eyes again and smiled the tiniest smile. "I'm...willing to give you a chance ok? That is not a definite 'yes', but-Blue wai-mph!" He gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air, his sentence interrupted by Blue's lips on his own.

'Fuck you damnit...' he thought, before closing his eyes and kissing back.

  
Meanwhile, a very confused Green stood staring into the shed's small window while Red chuckled knowingly next to him.  
  
"That's....an interesting development?" He said with a baffled tone. He looked at Red, who stared back.

"You mean you didn't know?" He asked, covering his mouth as the threat of full-blown laughter loomed over the both of them. Green shook his head, and Red stifled chuckles.

"Blue's been in love with Vio for a while now. I can't believe you didn't notice~!" Green's eyes widened. "What!?" he hissed, thinking he heard wrong. Blue? Feeling a positive emotion? Holy _shit._

"Yeah. He came to me a while ago asking for advice about him. It was actually pretty hilarious at the time, but now, I think it's cute." Red confirmed. The boys in red and green turned back to the window to see an incredulous Vio swatting at a laughing Blue with an umbrella(why it was in the shed he had no idea), his face colored a lovely shade of rose. Red giggled.

"Well then."

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: what is this?
> 
> Vio: NO! DONT SHIP ME WITH HIM! *points accusingly at Blue*
> 
> Me: I'll ship whoever I want with whoever else I want!
> 
> Red : is this...?
> 
> Green : it is!
> 
> Everybody: HAPPY NEW YEAR FANFIC! Wooooooooot!
> 
> Me: apologies for shameless horrible solo-sex! Euhh -_-'
> 
> Vio: she wrote half of this last spring
> 
> Red: (switches personality) lazy fucking slacker
> 
> Me: T.T someone say the disclaimer please while I wallow in self-misery
> 
> Vaati: *parades in wearing a Vegas showgirl outfit* we don't belong to her~ neither does the franchise~
> 
> Everyone except me: O.o'


End file.
